Sailor Moon to the Future
by almil53
Summary: Somewhere Crystal Tokyo, before sailor moon defeats the black moon clan, another DeLorean time machine is being hunted, the black moon clan want it to change the future outcome of the battle between the black clan moon and sailor moon, however a lone figure manages to send it to the past and now sailor moon finds it. will she be able to stop the black clan from changing the future?
1. Prolouge (Delorean Lost in Time)

Location: Crystal Toyko

Date: August 20, 2021

A Lone Figure was running away from a gang of monsters sent from the black moon clan...

"AGH! This is nuts!", The lone figure yelled as he rounded a corner ducking into an alleyway where a Strange looking DeLorean was nearby.

"Well if they want the time machine, then they can try to take it..." the lone figure said as he enters the DeLorean that was filled with devices that no one had thought about in years...

"... From the past!" the lone figure said as he entered a date in the read out, "Destination Time", as he finished the date set was now, "June, 15 1995"

The lone figure then climbed out and headed to the back of the DeLorean and opened a cover called "Mr. Fusion" then he grabbed some trash from a nearby dumpster and dropped it into the slot where the "Mr. Fusion" was covering.

When he was out of trash, he closed up the "Mr. Fusion" and returned to the DeLorean, however just as he was about to leave a monster from the black clan pulled him out, "AGH" he yelled as he was thrown onto the pavement of the alleyway...

"The bosses will want this car", a monster said, but then the lone figure said... "Well if you want it, you'll have to catch it, AUTOPILOT ACTIVATE" he then yelled as the DeLorean's AI responded to it and closed the door.

Then in a suddenly spinning of burning rubber the DeLorean sped off and before any of the monsters could react the DeLorean Reached 88 MPH and disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails behind.

"AGGGGGH" another monster yelled "bosses aren't going to like this" then one of the monsters picked the lone figure up by the neck "Where's that car!" the monster yelled.

"It's in a different time, one that you or your bosses can't reach." the lone figure said

"Bring him to the bosses", another monster said, they'll know what to do with him", then the monsters drag him away as the fire trail burned out leaving no trace of anything being there...

Location: Space Time Door

Date: Unknown...

As the Guardian of space and time, Sailor Pluto, stood at her lonely door protecting the flow of time, she felt a strange disturbance she had not felt ever since Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Rini had entered her domain, "Something has crossed the boundaries of time..." she said...


	2. Chapter 1 Late Night Awakening

Location: Tokyo, Japan (Tsukino House)

Date: June 15, 1995

Time: 1:00 AM

As the night rolled on Serena Tsukino (AKA: Sailor Moon) was in a deep sleep in her beadroom and on a nightly basis was hard to awaken from slumber...

Rini Tsukino (AKA: Sailor Chibi Moon) was still in a light sleep but yet still asleep dreaming about Pegasus and the Future Crystal Tokyo when she heard three loud explosions that woke her up from that said dream, she was so startled she fell right out of bed landing on top of her cat Diana who made a loud screeching yell of pain.

"Rini did you have another nightmare again?" Diana asked.

"No but, did you hear something a moment ago Diana?" Rini Replied.

Diana thought for a moment after hearing this. "Hmm, come to think of it yes... I think I heard a couple of loud booming sounds, also I know I saw flashes of light coming from outside."

"Think it could be a new monster from the black moon clan?" Rini then asked starting to have a worried look on her face.

"It could be, maybe it would be best if we did investigate." Diana said and Rini felt a bit more confident all of a sudden. "Think we should get Serena up for this?"

"Nah, let that meatball head sleep, we can handle this." Rini said feeling more confident. "Besides with how she sleeps at night I bet she didn't even hear what that noise was." Rini then chuckled to herself after saying this.

After she calmed down Rini then grabbed her brooch and a flashlight and she and Diana then sneaked out of the house to investigate the noise, however neither her or Diana noticed that Luna, who was Serena's Cat, also heard the strange noise and saw them both leaving the house. "Now I wonder what they are doing up this late, and where are they going?" Luna said staying put and keeping an eye on the sleeping Serena. "Sigh Serena's not going to like this."

Location: Tokyo, Japan (Crown Arcade)

Date: June 15, 1995

Time: 1:15 AM

After trying to traverse the noise that they hear back at the house Rini and Diana found themselves arriving at the arcade, which was closed till morning, almost certain that the sound of the noise came from here.

"Hmm from what I can tell Rini I know I saw the flashes coming from somewhere near here." Diana said still looking for the source of the noise.

"Well if it was a monster from the black moon clan, then it's already gone." Rini said looking around but a bit upset.

They were about to head back when Rini Spotted a glimmer coming from the alleyway just beside the arcade "Huh? What is that?" Rini said

"What's what?" Diana said a bit concerned for Rini's sake

"I saw something coming from the alleyway" Rini then said pointing into the dark alleyway and then after peering into the alleyway for a few seconds Diana saw the glimmer to and what looked like a strange object, what it was she couldn't tell was yet. "Maybe whatever is in there is the source of the noise we heard."

"Hmm it could be but it looks awfully dark in there" Diana said "Did you happen it bring a light with you?"

"I have my flashlight with me" Rini said taking it out of her pj pocket and turning it on shining it into the alleyway to see what appear to be a strange car that even put Gamecen to shame "What in the name of Crystal Tokyo is that?"

"I don't know but it sure looks like something out of a science movie" Diana said looking at all the wires over parts of the car.

With curiosity rising Rini slowly got closer to the strange looking car as she reached the car's front bumper she then saw that there was even more strange gizmos inside the car so she decided to edge toward the door to see what was in there, she then place her hand on the door handle only to retract it back in a quick yell. "What's wrong Rini is the door stuck?" Diana asked confused.

"It's very cold, but how can a car be so cold that it feels like ice." Rini said. Diana was about to reply when suddenly a loud hissing sound came from the back which spooked the both of them and they ran out of the alleyway heading back towards home, scared.

Location: Tokyo Japan (Tsukino House)

Date: June 15, 1995

Time: 1:30 AM

The moment that Rini and Diana made it back to the house they sneaked back, in still aware that most of the house's residents were asleep, and they then made it to Serena's bedroom door then Rini had a thought. "Maybe Serena can figure out what the thing was... I mean it didn't look like a monster but maybe she can figure it out what it is, I hope." Rini said gulping to herself as she opened Serena's bedroom door, as they entered her room Rini and Diana could hear Serena talking in her sleep about her boyfriend Darien (AKA: Tuxedo Mask).

"Augh that meatball head, HEY MEATBALL HEAD WAKE UP" Rini Yelled into Serena's ear which woke up Serena with a yell as then she fell face first onto the floor with a groan. As Serena got her bearings back, she saw Rini looking down at her a bit upset and Serena then got a sour face.

"DOHHHHH! Rini what's the big idea of waking me up so early, its 1:30 In the morning for crying out loud!" Serena yelled but Rini didn't answer as Serena then noticed that Rini was looking a bit scared. "Hpff got another one of your nightmares I bet."

After hearing that Rini then explained what happened just 15 minutes ago at the arcade alleyway and about the strange car still a scared look on her face, noticing this Serena then started to ponder, "Hmm" she then started to get a smug look on her face "Well why don't we prove it was all a dream and if it wasn't then I owe you my desserts for a whole month." After saying this Rini nodded her head looking a bit smug herself as Serena then grabbed her brooch, and then both them and Diana sneaked back out and headed towards the arcade. However once again Luna saw everything and decided to follow them to see what was going on for herself.

Location: Tokyo Japan (Crown Arcade)

Date: June 15, 1995

Time: 1:45 AM

After arriving, with Serena still having a smug look on her face, Rini then showed her to the dark alleyway although Serena didn't see anything. "Ha I told you it was all a nightmare looks like no extra desserts for you" Serena said smiling in a smug way.

"Now wait a minute meatball head" Rini said with Serena getting an annoyed face after hearing that nickname that Darien gave her years ago. "It's in there alright I'll prove it" she then shined her flashlight into the alleyway with it revealing the strange car. After seeing it serena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that... a DeLorean?!"

To Be Continued...

**Welp now Serena has seen the Time machine of the lone figure, but with that comes more questions, what they are... you'll have to wait to find out... if you like this story then follow and favorite this and I'll make more chapters on it.**


End file.
